A fear of Cole
by Ninjagosbiggestfan
Summary: Some say our true fears are hidden somewhere under the surface. For a certain earth ninja this is true, and now it's coming to hunt him and his friends down. Will Cole be able to stand up to his fear? Or will he break down in the process? Rated T for violence and scary scenes.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody this is Ninjagosbiggestfan, and I finally decided to get started on this story. :)**

**Normally im more of a reader than a writer, but this idea has been nagging me so much that just **

**had to write it down. It might not be very good, so just be honest on how im doing, but no **

**flames. Anyway, here it is, the Ninjago story im writing with absolutely no Ocs (unless the villain **

**im using counts as an OC but other than theirs none), yaoi, or swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, because if I did Jay and Nya would be married already and the **

**other ninja would have girlfriends, because they seriously need it, especially Zane, the poor guy **

**:(**

Prologue

It was a typical day in Ninjago, the sun was shining, the temperature was a perfect 75 degrees

Fahrenheit, and everything was peaceful.

But somewhere, just on the outskirts of Ninjago City was a teenage boy no older than seventeen, with

short brown hair **(before you ask this is not Jay)**, who was looking for a hidden tomb his friends had

told him about.

Him and his friends had heard the rumors of this tomb.

According to the rumors, the tomb was keeping something inside, something evil.

However, despite the rumors, his friends had dared him to find the tomb and go inside.

He had been searching for hours, when he finally started thinking about giving up.

"Ugh! This was a stupid idea! I think ill just go home and forget about the stupid dare."

At least, he started thinking that, when he suddenly came across a large boulder.

At first glance it just looked like a regular boulder, but when he got closer he noticed a strange symbol

that looked like a snake like creature that was tearing a grown man in half. **(This was the best I could **

**come up with)**

"This must be it", he said.

He pressed his hand against the symbol and suddenly, the symbol turned 180 degrees, and the ground

started to shake as a large piece of the rock opened up to reveal the entrance.

He then stepped inside the tomb which was his first mistake.

He kept walking until he found a staircase that lead underground.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he went down the stairs which led him to a large tomb which

seemed to be empty, although he couldn't tell because it was so dark.

"I guess ill just go home now that I've gotten this dare over with."

"Why hello there.", a voice said.

"Who's there?" the boy asked, while feeling a bit uneasy.

"Just someone who has been waiting a long time for somebody like you to finally come into my

tomb."

The voice sounded deep and eerie.

"What are you?"

"You will find out soon enough"

The boy saw the outline of a large figure quickly dart past him, he then knew he had to get out of

their as quickly as possible.

He started to run towards the stairs, but a large figure with long claws pinned him down on his back

before he could make it.

"Leaving so soon?", the figure asked.

"P-please", the boy begged, feeling scared. "I never wanted to come here, my friends dared me to do

this. I just want to go home."

"Of course ill let you go home, but first why don't we have a little _fun_."

Moments later a terrifying scream could be heard coming from the tomb.

**And that was the prologue. I decided to add this first so that way the rest of the story would **

**make more sense and you would know where this thing came from. R and R everybody, tell me **

**what you think :) Ps. I know the title indicates this story is about Cole, but don't worry I promise**

**the next story I write will be about Kai. Pinkie swear **


	2. Zuko

**Okay so here's the next chapter, where we finally get to meet our villain. The rest of this story is gonna be told from Cole's perspective, because I prefer to write in first person. Oh and BTW 17blanceri is helping me edit my work, so some credit goes to her. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you already know why.**

Chapter 1

Zuko

The day started out like any other day. Me and the other guys were busy playing video games, Lloyd, Misako, Lord Garmadon, and Sensei Wu were going to be gone for a little while to help patch things up between them, and Dr. Julien left to gather some things he left on the island, he was held hostage on. So it was just me, Jay, Kai, Zane, and Nya on the bounty. **(Lets just pretend the bounty was repaired ;))**

Just then, Nya came in, "Guys! Theirs big trouble brewing up in Ninjago city!" Zane interrupted, "But Nya, There has been no trouble since the overlord has been defeated. "Yeah, and there hasn't been any snake sightings since the serpentine disappeared.", I pointed out. "Who cares!? At least now we finally get some action!" That's Kai for ya, always rushing into battle with no questions asked. "H-hey Nya."

And then theirs Jay, who always acts love struck around Nya. Again, how did this guy ever become a ninja? Seriously.

Nya began to explain again, "Before you guys rush out there, you might want to know that their have been numerous reports of residents being attacked by something that hasn't been properly identified." "Relax sis, were ninja, remember? We can handle anything." "Alright", Nya replied reluctantly. "Just be careful." "Alright boys., I addressed. "Lets get out their and show this thing what were made of!"

"Ninja-go!" I had to literally drag Jay out of the room, because he was standing their looking lovestruck again.

Once we got to Ninjago City, we split up to cover more ground, and once we found out what was causing all these problems, we would contact each other using the watch communicators Jay made. I was just about to report to the others that I hadn't found anything when, all of a sudden, I came face to face with the most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my life. I had never seen anything more horrifying in all my life, it had the body of a pure black Gila Monster lizard, with long legs, and sharp black claws, and it had blood red eyes like a demon, and that face...oh god that face... it looked like a deformed snake with a bunch of scars all over, and had a mouth full of sharp teeth with dried up blood on them.

We just stood their facing each other, until I finally brought up the nerve to speak, "W-what are you?"

Why was my voice faltering? "They call me Zuko (A thanks to Oshawott Ninja for letting me borrow the name)." His voice sounded demonic, yet smooth. Wait a minute, did he say Zuko? No, it couldn't

be. "And I know that you are very afraid.", Zuko stated "N-no", I argued. "I'm not afraid." Although, my legs felt like jelly. He started circling around me, "Oh Cole, I think you know very well that you are indeed, afraid." He was wrong, I wasn't afraid, was I? "And I have been waiting a _very_long time to have some more _fun _with you." I didn't like the way he said that. Luckily I heard Jay calling my name.

"Hey Cole where are you?" Zuko didn't seem fazed by this though. "I guess I will have to finish this later." He started to turn away, but then he looked at me over his shoulder and said, "Ill see you soon Cole." Then he went down a man hole and left. Wait a minute, how did he know my name? Just then my communicator started to activate, "Cole.", it was Zane. "We have searched everywhere, but we could not find anything unusual, what about you?" "Uh, no I haven't found anything either, I think we should head back and call it a day.", I replied. "Alright, we are at the center of the city, will see you soon brother." As soon as we finished talking I started heading towards the center of the city.

But theirs just one thing I don't understand, why was I so afraid of Zuko?

**And the chapter is finally done! So we finally got to meet Zuko, but how does Cole know him? And more importantly, will he tell his teammates? R and R everybody ;)**


	3. Memories from the tomb of dread

**Hey everybody here's the next chapter where we learn how Cole met Zuko. Just to clarify, Zuko walks and stands on all fours. I should warn you guys though, the following chapter might contain some things that will make you so mad that you just want to jump into the screen and stab** Zuko** in the face repeatedly with a spoon! Well now that we have that out of the way, lets move on to chapter 2. Chapter was edited by 17blanceri :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you already know why ;)**

Chapter 2- Memories from the tomb of dread

That same evening, we were trying to figure out what it could have been that was attacking the city. **(Before you ask, no Cole didn't tell them)** "What could this thing be?"

"I don't know Jay.", Kai replied. "But whatever it is, it must be really dangerous, this thing appears out of nowhere, like a ghost."

"But Kai, we do not know for sure what it is, so we must keep our eyes open." Zane answered.

I would have listened to them further, but I kept on drifting off. Could it be possible that Zuko was back? If he is, will he start coming after me again? Should I tell the others? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Jay calling my name. "Hellooooo, earth to Cole."

"Huh?", I asked, snapping myself out of my thoughts.

"You were daydreaming." Then Jay got that goofy grin on his face. "Was it about cake?" **(Sorry I just had to :P)**

"SHUT UP!" Then everybody burst out laughing. I swear, a guy admits he loves cake one time and he never hears the end of it.

"Seriously though.", Kai managed to say once he stopped laughing. "Why have you been acting so distant lately?"

"Yes, you have been acting very unusual since we got back home.", Zane added.

Shoot, their starting to get suspicious, I have to think fast. "I've just been in deep thought about what this thing could be."

I could tell were about to question me further when Nya called us from the other room. "Uh guys, you might want to come see this." We quickly rushed into the room, where Nya was sitting on the couch with the TV on.

"What is it sis?" Kai asked

"The news report just found another sign of an attack on the outskirts of the city." she answered sounding concerned. We quickly looked at the screen where the news reporter was describing what happened.

"Just this morning, a young teenagers body was found inside the tomb, which according to local rumors was supposedly keeping a dangerous creature inside." The reporter informed "The young man was found with hunks of flesh ripped from his body."

When they showed us the corpse, Jay screamed like a little schoolgirl, Nya gasped in horror and disgust, Kai said, "Oh god.", Zane was too shocked to say anything, and I felt like I was gonna be sick. I quickly rushed to the bathroom, leaned over the toilet, and puked. Now I know for sure this was the same Zuko I had met before. It all started when I was only five years old. (The flashbacks in italics)

_*Flashback*_

_I used to live in a village that used to be on the outskirts of Ninjago City, called Vistanica village. _**(This was the best I could come up with, sadly -_-)**_I was in the backyard playing with my ball, when I suddenly kicked it a little too hard, and it started rolling away. I started chasing after it, when it rolled into the tomb. No one had ever set foot in the tomb before. My dad always told me to stay away from it and to never go inside because, their might be snakes. But, because I was a five year old, the only thing I cared about was getting my ball back._

_So I went inside, but the only thing I could find was a set of stairs that went even deeper into the tomb. I climbed down the stairs, but I could barely see. My only source of light was from the entrance to the staircase. I walked even further into the room, when I heard a deep voice, "Why hello there little boy." _

_"Who are you mister?", I asked. "Will you play with me?" _

_"Of course ill play with you.", the voice answered._

_Then the figure stepped into the light where I could see him. When I saw his hideous, deformed, snake face, I screamed. I was so scared that I started running towards the stairs. I didn't get very far because he ran right in front of me, causing me to crash into him. "Now now, we won't be having any of that." _

_I was so scared I started trembling. "Who are you?" _

_"Why Cole, you should know who I am considering I am a part of you.", he answered. I didn't understand what he was talking about since I was only five._

_He began to explain, "You see, this is no ordinary tomb. Long ago, during the battle of good and evil, the overlord made this tomb as his sanctuary. It was prophesied that the first mortal being to step into this tomb would have his worst fears extracted, and be made into a physical form, but you can call me Zuko." _

_Please", I interrupted, with tears running down my face. "Let me go home." _

_Zuko put one of his claws under my chin. "Nu uh uh, it is very rude to interrupt whenever someone is talking." I quickly kept quiet, not wanting him to hurt me. "Now, where was I?" he continued, "Oh yes, since you were the first one to enter the cave, I came out of you and took this you know what that means Cole?" _

_"No." I answered. _

_"It means I get to have some _fun _with you." He answered venomusly _

_"Help me!", I screamed while starting to run up the stairs. I probably would have been able to make it if I didn't trip on the stair that was at the very top of the staircase. I could feel Zuko's form looming over me. _

_"You should have known better than to try and get away from me.", he said while placing a scaly foot on my head._

_Just then I heard my dad start to call my name, "Cole, where are you?" _

_"Blast it!, Zuko exclaimed. "Just when I was about to be rid of you! This isn't over, I will find you."_

_I felt Zuko get off me and leave just before my dad showed up. "Cole?" _

_"Daddy!", I cried out while running towards him._

_"Cole I thought I told you to never come in here", he said while holding me close. "You could have been hurt." _

_"Yes daddy, I promise I'll never do it again." I whispered, looking up at him._

_"Alright then, lets go home." my dad said as he carried me out._

_That wasn't the last I saw of Zuko. Later that same night, I woke up to see him standing right over my bed. I opened my mouth to scream, but he placed a scaly hand(?) over my mouth. "Now now, we don't want anyone to interrupt us this time, do we?" He started to trace one of his claws around my throat, when I did the only thing I could think of. I bit him. "OWWWWWWWW! You little brat!" I guess the cry was loud enough to wake my dad, because right then he burst through the door._

"_What are you doing with my son!?" My dad quickly grabbed one of the trophies he kept in my room and threw it at Zuko's face. Luckily my dad's aim was spot-on and hit Zuko right in the eye. Kozu hissed in annoyance and jumped out of the open window _**(What? He had to get in somehow)**_. Later on that week there were numerous reports of villagers going missing. We had no choice but to leave. As soon as we moved the remaining villagers were able to drive_ Zuko_ back into the tomb he came from._

_*End of flashback_*

I swore to myself that I would forget the day any of it ever happened, until now. That night when Jay, Kai, and Zane were asleep, I was still awake thinking about Zuko and what he said to me, "I guess I'll have to finish this later." That probably meant that he was gonna come after me again, just like when I was little. But I kept telling myself I was being ridiculous, and I was finally able to go to sleep.

**This has to be the longest chapter i've written so far. Anyway, we finally learn how Cole met Zuko.**

**But what does Zuko have in store for Cole? R and R everybody ;)**


	4. Nightmares

**Hey everybody, this is the third chapter of my story. Okay I want to apologize for the confusion from the last chapter. I accidentally called Zuko, Kozu in the last chapter by mistake, and i'm really sorry about that. So i'm just gonna put a reminder here that his name is Zuko, again i'm really sorry. I was just a bit rushed when I wrote the last chapter and I got the name mixed up ._.' I'm actually surprised nobody seemed to notice. Id go back and fix it if Ico uld, but I don't know how. Anyway enough of that, lets get on with the next chapter shall we? Edited by 17blanceri :)**

Chapter 3

Nightmares

I woke up to an overwhelming sense of dread. I quickly glanced at the clock,it was exactly twelve pm. **(Why is it that this stuff always seems to happen at midnight?) **I took a quick look around the room and right there, in a pitch black corner of the room, were two blood red eyes looking directly at me. I quickly knocked on the bottom of Jay's bunk to wake him up. "Jay!", I loudly whispered. **(Yes, I know that sounds weird -_-)** "Jay!" Come on Jay this is no time to be a heavy sleeper!

I knew Jay wasn't gonna wake up, so I slowly got up and walked to Zane's bunk. I quickly glanced back to where the red eyes were, but they hadn't moved. I started shaking Zane to make him wake up. "Zane!" No matter how much I shook him and called his name he wouldn't wake up. Frustrated, I grabbed his sheets and yanked them off only to scream in horror.

It looked like something had ripped into his chest and tore out all his wires and circuits. A whole bunch of wires were sticking out of a huge hole in his chest and a whole bunch of claw marks covering his arms and legs, leaving his circuits exposed. I glanced over to where the red eyes were, but they were gone. I knew I had to get out of here, so I quickly ran down the hall. When I was halfway down the hall I tripped over something. I looked and saw that it was Kai's dead body. His throat had been completely slashed open, and he was laying in a pool of his own blood.

I knew I had to find something to defend myself, so I quickly ran into the Kitchen only to find another terrifying scene. Jay and Nya's bodies were strewn on the table, covered from head to toe in claw marks, and Zuko was standing right over them. "Your friends here thought they could stop me.", he said while placing a scaly foot on Jay's head. "They were soon proven wrong." "You!", I spat. "You killed them!" "That's right Cole, and your next.", he answered with an evil glint in his eye.

He lunged at me, but I quickly turned and ran. I quickly made it to the training room and started looking for anything I could use to defend myself, a sword, nunchucks, shurikens, I would have even accepted a bo staff. But I couldn't find anything! I suddenly heard Zuko's sly yet demonic voice right behind me, "Are you looking for these?" I looked and saw that he had all of our weapons. He then threw each and every one of them out the window, into the water below. **(Yes their ship is in the middle of the ocean)**

He then turned to me and said, "Now that we have that out of the way, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." "Why do you always stalk me and try to hunt me down?" "Because i'm evil Cole, it's in my nature." I tried to run past him, but he tripped me with his tail. **(Yes, Zuko has a tail, I kind of forgot to mention that in the description) **Before I could try to get up he pounced on me. "Your just as foolish as your pathetic little friends.", Zuko said. "Looks like it's time to say nighty night, _forever. _I felt sharp claws dig into my back, and then everything turned dark.

I quickly sat up in my bed sweating and gasping for breath. I quickly looked around the room to see that Kai and Zane were still asleep in their bunks, I could hear Jay muttering something in his sleep in the bunk above mine, and their were no blood red eyes staring at me from the room. So it was all just a nightmare, everyone was still alive and Zuko wasn't here. I let out a sigh of relief laid back down and went back to sleep.

**Ok I know this chapter might not have had very much of an affect on the story, but I really wanted to do a nightmare chapter, so I decided to do this. Well until I do the next chapter R and R everybody :)**


	5. He's inside

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter. In this chapter a lot of stuff happens, so brace yourselves.**

**Edited by 17blanceri :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 4-He's inside

I felt someone shaking me and calling my name. "Cole!Come on wake up!"

I sleepily opened my eyes to see that it was Jay. "Jay?", I asked. "What is it?"

"I think someone broke into the bounty.", he replied sounding scared.

"Jay, we told you there's no one in here, now go back to sleep." Kai retorted from his bed.

"But Kai, I'm telling you I heard something!" Jay said back.

"Jay, the possibility of somebody breaking into the bounty while we are in the middle of the ocean is less than two point nine percent." Zane informed him. I could tell Jay was about to argue more when all of a sudden, we heard a crash.

"Did you guys hear that?", Jay asked.

"Yeah, we should go check it out.", I said. Although I had a horrible feeling on who it was, I still had to take charge. I couldn't let these guys know I was afraid, it's my job to lead the team, and I can't lead them if i'm acting like a scared little kid. We each grabbed our weapons and started walking down the hall, but it was pretty dark so we couldn't see. I suddenly felt someone's hot sticky breath on my neck, a chill ran down my spine. "Uh guys, did one of you just breath on my neck?"

"No.", Zane replied.

"Wasn't me.", Jay said.

"Why would we do that?" Kai asked, sounding a little weirded out.

"Hmm." I said nervously.

After that, we kept walking for a little bit when Kai suddenly broke the silence, "Uh, did of you guys just lick my hand?"

"Why would we do that?", I asked. After a few moments of awkward silence, we continued down the hall. We suddenly heard this weird clicking sound.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked concerned.

"I hear it, but what could it be?", Zane asked.

"I d-d-d-don't k-k-know."

"Jay, are your teeth chattering again?", Kai asked.

"I can't help it, i'm scared." Jay responded, frightened.

"Well knock it off! It's very distracting." Kai reprimanded.

"But Kai!" Jay whined.

"Shut it!" Thank you Kai for shutting him up.

"Jay, you are stepping on my foot.", Zane suddenly interrupted.

"It's not me!" He responded confused.

"Zane, give us some light." I said. Hopefully, the arguing will stop.

Zane turned on his light and we all screamed. Standing right there in front of us, was Zuko.

"Hello, ninja." He hissed.

"I'm sorry, BUT WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?, Jay shouted, sounding freaked.

"You're asking what I am? What I am is your worst nightmare, but you can call me Zuko." He replied venomously. Oh god, he was in our house! What am I supposed to do?

"We have to get Nya and warn her what is happening." Zane whispered.

"Oh, I don't think you should bother her at this hour," Zuko said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What did you do with my sister!?", Kai demanded, with fire in his eyes.

**"**I don't think you should be worrying about what I did with her... What you should be worried about is what i'm about to do with you." Zuko taunted the hotheaded ninja.

I knew Kai was about to do something rash, so I told him, "Kai, don't you dare."

"There's a good chance he hurt my sister, Cole, and I can't leave that sitting down!" He said angrily to Cole.

"Kai, he is just trying to get to you." Zane said. But Kai, being the overprotective brother that he is, jerked out of our grasps and lunged at Zuko. After that everything seemed to happen so fast. Zuko swiftly dodged to the side, causing Kai's sword to hit the floor, then Zuko jumped on the wall and leaped at Kai with his claws extended to land the killing blow. But just when we thought he was done for, Kai quickly grabbed his sword and cut Zuko's hand **(Ok you know what? Lets just call his two front feet hands, otherwise it's just gonna bug me all day) **clean off!Kai then walked up and pointed his sword at an injured Zuko.

"It's over Zuko, just tell us where my sister is, or you will soon be begging for mercy." Kai said, keeping his sword pointed at him.

**"**On the contrary, it is _you _who will be begging for mercy." Zuko responded, almost laughing in the process.

I was starting to wonder what he meant by that when suddenly, the bloody stump where his hand used to be started to bulge and suddenly, his hand came out with a sickening pop. We were all in shock. Zuko then walked up to Kai and said, "I suggest that unless you want to be the first to die, you should run." We couldn't fight this thing, if we tried to cut off any of his body parts they would just grow back. **(Cole's referring to Zuko's legs, tail, and head, ok so his head can't grow back but they don't know that ;))**

"RUN!" Jay screamed to his friends. Good idea Jay. So we all ran with Zuko in hot pursuit. It seemed as if we were running for hours when Zane soon realized something was missing.

"Wait a minute, do any of you hear footsteps following us?" We all stopped and soon realized that Zane was right, there wasn't a single thing that sounded like Zuko was coming after us.

"Where do you think he went?" Kai asked.

"M-maybe he's waiting for the right moment to jump out and grab one of us!" Jay spoke shakily.

"Guys, we just have to stay calm and stick together, we are **NOT** gonna die!", I said, trying hard not to let my voice crack. I probably spoke too soon, because right after I said that Zuko burst through the floorboards, grabbed Zane and tried to drag him under the floorboards with him.

"Zane!" I quickly grabbed his hands so he wouldn't be dragged down under the floor. **(Ok so in short, Cole is holding onto Zane's hands with Kai holding onto Cole while Jay is holding onto Kai)**

"Cole, I am slipping!" The nindroid called up to his comrade. It was true, I could feel Zane's gloves coming loose. **(Yes they're wearing their ninja attire, I kind of forgot to mention that ._.') **

"Just hold on a little longer!" I practically begged him. But it was too late, because his gloves came off and Zane was dragged under the floor, never to be seen again. No, no, no, no, not Zane! He never deserved to die!

"Oh my god, that thing just got Zane!, Jay said sounding panicky.

"What are we supposed to do now?", Kai asked, looking rather stricken.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that if we don't do something fast, were next." I responded, trying to sound brave. But it was true, Zuko had just claimed his next victim, and I know he has plans for the rest of us.

**Ok I know you guys are probably thinking, why did you kill Zane!? He was so loveable! But before you start hating me and everything here's my reasons for why. I couldn't kill off Kai first because Zuko likes to torment people before he kills them and he thought if one of his friends died, it would leave Kai freaked out, and I couldn't kill off Jay first because I already have plans for him, and I couldn't kill off Cole because he's the main character in this story. So until I post my next chapter, R and R everybody.**


	6. Another victim

**Hey everybody, so here's the next chapter where you guys are probably gonna hate me even more for what's about to happen. More suspense is about to happen, so brace yourselves. Edited for 17blanceri :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why**

Chapter 5 Another victim

* * *

We were all pretty upset about what happened to Zane. I knew if we didn't do something soon we'd all end up dead like him. I felt ashamed, I was the leader of the team and I blew it, I let Zane get taken and killed. I looked at my brothers and saw that Jay looked grief stricken and Kai looked even more angry than before.

Kai walked up to me and shouted angrily, "You said we weren't going to die, and look what happened, now Zane's dead along with my sister!" **(Kai's not really mad at Cole here, he's just upset, hey if you lost both your sister and one of your friends in the same night, you wouldn't take it so well either) **

Okay, I was getting so sick of this whole thing! First Zuko comes back to haunt me again, then he breaks into the bounty and kills both Nya and my best friend, and now Kai was questioning my leadership! "You think I didn't **TRY **to save him Kai!?", I practically screamed.

"No, but you could have done better!" He yelled back.

"It's not **MY **fault that Zuko decided to come after us and kill us all!" I shouted. But I knew I was wrong, it was my fault, if I didn't go into that tomb when I was little Zane and Nya would still be alive, but I couldn't let Kai or Jay know that, they'd never forgive me if they knew.

We kept on arguing until Jay suddenly interrupted us. "Uh, g-g-guys."

"What!?", Kai and I both asked angrily. Jay shakily pointed right behind us, we looked and saw that Zuko was standing right there.

"As amusing as it is to watch you fight, Zuko smirked. "It is also more fun to chase you down, i'll even give you a ten second head start." I knew this was just another way of messing with us, but either way we were still going to run.

"One", he began to count.

We frantically began to search for somewhere to run and hide. "Two."

We soon realized we had no choice but to run down the hall towards the kitchen. "Three."

We quickly ran down the hall, darted into the kitchen, and hid under the table. **(Okay, I know this isn't the best hiding place, but it was all I could think of -_-) **

"Were gonna die, he's gonna kill us just like he killed Zane and Nya, oh god Nya.", said Jay, who sounded more freaked out than ever.

"Jay, snap out of it, we have to stay calm.", said Kai, who was trying to make him calm down.

"You don't understand Kai, you never understood, she was everything to me and know she's gone!" Jay said, still freaking out.

"You don't think i'm in the same amount of pain!? She was my sister!" He said back angrily.

"Enough!", I shouted. "Look, I know you two are both grieving over Nya, but now is not the time for arguing, right now we have to stay hidden until Zuko leaves."

"But what if he doesn't leave?", Jay asked.

"Then we might have no choice but to jump off the bounty and save ourselves.", I told them with deep regret. As soon as I told them Jay looked even more grief stricken, probably because he didn't want to leave Nya's body here, and Kai looked pretty nervous because he couldn't swim. We suddenly heard footsteps coming this way.

"Oh ninja, come out and play.", Zuko teased.

Jay looked like he was about to scream, luckily Kai clamped his hand over Jay's mouth. Zuko started to go through the cabinets.

"I know you're here somewhere." After what seemed like hours the noise finally stopped.

"Is he gone?", Jay squeaked.

"I don't hear him.", Kai said.

"I think were safe.", I sighed in relief. But once again I spoke too soon, because right after I said that, Zuko's claws came through the table, right above our heads. He tore away a huge piece if the table to reveal his face looming over us.

"Heerre's Zuko!" **(Okay, I know that sounded kinda dumb but i've always wanted to try this :P) **We screamed and quickly ran into the hall.

I guess Jay finally cracked because the next thing he said was, "I can't take this anymore! I have to get something to defend myself!"

He quickly ran into the training room to grab a weapon. "Jay, get back here, we have to stay together!", I shouted at him.

He turned around to argue with me but out of nowhere, two shurikens came and pinned him against the wall. Jay struggled to break free and then, Zuko came out of the shadows with an evil grin on his face.

Jay struggled even harder to break free, but Kai then called out to him, "Don't worry Jay, were coming!" But Zuko quickly closed the door before we could make it. Kai tried to open the door, but it was locked. I tried to knock down the door, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't break it down! Moments later, Jay's screams could be heard coming from behind the door. No, no, no, no, not again! Kai and I each looked at each other with grief, because now Zuko had just claimed his next victim.

* * *

**Okay,JayAndNya4ever must hate me so much right now for killing Jay next since she begged me not to, but I had to for the stories sake, you'll see in the next few chapters. Until then R and R everybody.**


	7. Their all gone

**Hey everybody, this is the next chapter where even more depressing stuff happens and it will probably make you hate me even more. I'm only repeating what i'm about to say because I want my writing methods to be clear to you guys. I do not write yaoi stuff! (I apologize in advance for those of you who like it) The only thing that's gonna be in any of my stories is brotherly stuff (with a bit of JayxNya shoved in;). I'm sorry, but Ninjago yaoi just creeps me out. Edited by 17blanceri :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 6-They're all gone

* * *

Kai punched the wall in anger and frustration. "Urgh! I should have been faster! Now Jay's dead too!"

Kai continued to punch and kick the wall in despair until I finally said, "Kai, quit beating yourself up, there's nothing we can do for him now."

I tried to sound strong, but deep down I was crying like a baby. (Ever heard of the phrase crying on the inside? Well that's basically what Cole is doing here) Kai walked up to me and practically exploded in my face, "You don't understand what it's like Cole! None of you ever understood what it's like to lose both your parents, run a blacksmith shop all by yourself just to survive, and live the rest of your life feeling guilty because you couldn't do anything to save either of them!"

I just stood there in shock, I never knew Kai had it so bad. Me and Kai have never exactly been "best buds", if you know what I mean. Kai would always rush into battle without a plan and I basically had to supervise him twenty four-seven, that never exactly helped with the friendship scale, I always thought Kai was like this because he's the ninja of fire and it just came naturally with his element, I never thought it was because of something like this.

Then Kai did something I never thought i'd see him do, he started to cry. This guy NEVER cries, ever. I know Jay cries, Zane cries, I've actually cried on a few occasions, but as for Kai, none of us have never seen him shed even a single tear but here he was, crying his eyes out. I placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "Kai, i'm so sor-."

"Save it!", he cut me off while twisting out of my grasp. "You never treated me like a brother." I stood there, stunned by his words, how could he say that?

"What do you mean? I always treated you guys fairly." I said back in protest.

"No you haven't, Zane was always your best friend, you would always let Jay help out even though he would annoy you, you would even let Lloyd have extended training, but as for me, I was always like your punching bag and i'm finally sick of it!", he yelled looking hurt. I had no idea what he was talking about until memories started flooding my mind. **(Memories are in italics)**

_Sensei decided it would be good for Kai to let off some steam so we chose to spar. "I bet you i'll kick your butt this time.", Kai challenged. "When I kick your butt again you'll see that can't be beat", I responded. "Then consider it a challenge." We both got into position and once we were ready we leaped at each other. Kai quickly tried to land a blow to my chest, but I blocked it and quickly swung both my legs at his side, causing him to fall over, just when I thought I won he quickly sprang to his feet and roundhouse kicked me in the gut. He would pay for that! I stayed down to make it look like he won but once he got close, I punched him square in the face. "See, I told you I couldn't be beat!" But Kai just stood there with a bloody nose._

_This other time we were bored until Kai finally said, "So, wanna play punchees?" _**(Before you ask, yes I watch regular show)** _I practically smirked, this guy seriously thinks he can win against me at punchees? I decided to do it, but Kai wanted to go first. Kai punched my shoulder and I heard a cracking sound, indicating that Kai probably broke his hand, but instead of showing sympathy or asking if he was alright, I punched his shoulder, HARD. After I punched his shoulder Kai basically crumpled up on the floor in pain. He had to go to the hospital for a shattered hand and a broken arm but I didn't even so much as apologize. _**(I think they might have been hinting that this is how Cole treats Kai, remember when Cole said he wanted to try some target practice on Kai?)**

Kai's right, I was never fair to him. "Kai, i'm really sorry, iv'e been a terrible friend. I don't know how I can make it up to you know, but I will as soon as we can escape, please forgive me." I could tell Kai was about to say something when Zuko seemed to appear out of nowhere and pounce on Kai.

"Did either of you miss me?", he hissed.

"Let him go Zuko!", I said, trying to sound tough.

"Why do you care? You never treated him with any respect, so what makes you think he deserves to live?" He sneered.

"He's my brother." I returned confidently.

"Very well, if you want him, then try and take him." he said with an evil glint in his eye. I wasn't gonna let Kai die just like I let the others die, I quickly ran towards Kai. When I was getting close I felt something knock me against the wall, I heard Kai call my name and everything went black. When I woke up, Zuko and Kai were gone and the whole hallway had claw marks all over the floor. I already had a sinking feeling as I ran out on the deck of the bounty.

I heard Zuko's voice behind me, "So Cole, how does it feel to be the last one standing?" I quickly turned around to face him.

"Where's Kai?", I demanded.

"Oh, I say our friend is sleeping with the fishes, so to speak.", he answered venomously. He's saying he threw Kai overboard? But he can't swim! I felt sick, they were all gone, all the people I loved were gone, Jay, Zane, Kai, and Nya. I had failed all of them.

"Now that we have your friends out of the way, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." He suddenly leaped at me, I wanted to move but I couldn't, I was paralyzed with fear.

After he pinned me down he said to me, "And this time, nobody will be able to hear you scream." He raised his hand with his claws extended to rip out my throat, but just when I thought all hope was lost I felt the bounty shake. I turned my head to look, and I saw the one thing I never thought I'd see again.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter was kinda bleh, but it was the best I could do. Anyway, what do you guys think Cole sees? R and R everybody ;)**


	8. I don't believe it

**Hey everybody, so here's the next chapter where we find out what Cole saw. Bet you guys couldn't guess what it is ;) Well enough teasing, lets move on to the next chapter. Edited by 17blanceri :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because well, you know why ;)**

Chapter 7

I don't believe it

I saw Nya's samurai x suit standing right there on the deck. I couldn't believe it, this meant Nya was alive! Zuko started to hiss and back away, he might be conniving, fast, and deadly, but theirs no way he could possibly go against a giant suit of armor and machinery. Nya then fired a net at Zuko, trapping him instantly. The hatch in the suits chest opened up, Nya came out, took off her helmet and said, "Hey Cole."

"Your alive!? "But how-".

I was cut off when I heard another familiar voice, "Hey, don't forget about us!" I turned to see Jay, Kai, and Zane step out from behind the samurai suit. Zane had some claw marks on his arms and legs with some wires sticking out, but other than that he was okay, Jay and Kai were both soaked, but neither of them had a scratch. I don't believe it, they're all alive! I slowly walked up to them and said, "You guys are alive? But how did any of you survive?" **(Anything that's in parentheses is whenever someone's talking during the flashbacks)**

_*Nya's flashback* _

_I was asleep in my bed, when I suddenly woke up to see a creature with a black lizard like body with sharp claws, and a hideous deformed snake-like head with a bunch of scars, and blood red eyes standing over me. I tried to scream, but he quickly wrapped his tail around my arms, legs, and mouth so I couldn't try to get away. "Shhhhh, we don't want to wake anyone up now, do we?", he spoke in a demonic, yet slick tone of voice. _

_He dragged me down the hall and out on the deck, I struggled hard to get away, but this thing had a pretty firm grip on me. He walked inside the brig, placed me in a cell, and locked it."I'll be back as soon as i'm done with your friends.",he said while turning away. "You won't get away with this!" He looked over his shoulder and said, "I don't think your in the position to be making threats." And with that, he left._

_I knew I had to get out of there, but I didn't know how. He had left the keys on the wall, I just had to figure out how to get to them. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that their were chains on the walls, they were probably used to keep prisoners chained to the wall. Luckily, the wooden planks on the wall had grown weak over the years, so I was able to yank the chains from the wall. I then threw the end of the chain that had a hand cuff on it, and I was able to grab the keys and unlock my cell. _

_*Zane's flashback* _

_After Zuko dragged me under the floor, he had me pinned down with an evil grin on his face. _(Nya: His name is Zuko? Kai: That's what he told us.) _"So, they say that you are not like the others, rumor has it that you are indeed a robot." I just laid there in shock, how could he have possibly known about my true identity? "And I believe it is time for a little _upgrade_.", he said with an evil glint in his eyes._

_He slashed open my right arm and started to slowly and painfully rip out my wires and circuits. He continued doing this with my arms and legs, but all I could do was cry out in pain. I knew I had to end this soon, or else I would be killed. Then I suddenly remembered I had an area in my right palm that could shut off my nerve cells. If I pressed on it I would no longer be able to feel the pain, and Zuko would think I was dead. I quickly and discreetly pressed on my right palm, closed my eyes, and went limp._

_Zuko seemed to be a bit puzzled once I stopped crying out in pain. He picked up my arm and I let it limply fall down. "Pity", he said with a hint of disappointment. "I was hoping you would last a little longer." "Hopefully your friends will be a little more fun to play with." After I was sure he was gone, I turned my nervous system back on and proceeded to find a way out._

_*Kai's flashback* _

_I saw Cole running towards me, but before he could make it, Zuko whacked Cole with his tail, and slammed him against the wall. _(Cole: So that's what hit me.) _"Cole!" "Don't worry about him, I believe your first concerns should be about whats going to happen to you.", Zuko said venomously. He got off me, but before I could even try to run away, he wrapped his tail around my arms and legs. What was I supposed to do? Cole was unconscious and I was basically at Zuko's mercy. _

_Zuko dragged me out on the deck and said, "So, they say you are the ninja of fire." "How do you know who I am?", I demanded. "How I know doesn't matter, what does matter is how I can use it." I got nervous and darted my eyes towards the water, big mistake. Zuko then smiled evilly and said, "I wonder if you can swim." I struggled even harder as he walked over to the edge of the bounty and dangled me over the kept on taunting me and swinging me above the water until, he finally let go._

_As soon as I hit the water I knew I was going to die. I started thrashing around, but it was no use, I kept sinking lower and lower until I felt something grab my arm and start pulling me towards the surface. As soon as I broke the surface, I started gasping for breath and quickly grabbed onto whoever saved me. "Geese Kai, next time grab a partner before you decide to jump off the bounty." Wait a minute, that voice. "Jay?", I asked while looking at him. "The one and only.", he exclaimed matter of factly. "How are you still alive? We saw you get trapped in the training room.", I asked, sounding both confused and relieved. "I'll explain later, right know we have to find out how to get back on board the ship._

_*Jay's flashback* _

_As soon as Zuko closed the door, he placed a huge pile of weights against the door, I doubt even Cole could get in with that stuff. Zuko turned towards me and said, "I wonder what sort of fun I could have with you." I quickly grabbed one of the shurikens that had me pinned against the wall and threw it at Zuko's face. He quickly ducked and luckily that was able to give me enough time to get myself free. _

_As soon as I was able to get free, Zuko started chasing me around the room. _(Kai: That explains the girlish screams. Jay: Hey!) _Luckily I could run pretty fast since I was the ninja of lightning, but after what felt like ours I eventually started getting tired, but Zuko didn't appear to be breaking a sweat. I ran towards the punching bag and quickly climbed as high as I could. Zuko tried to climb up after me, but he accidentally tore a hole in the bag causing the sand to come out and bury him in it. _

_I quickly climbed down, grabbed a sword and started to tear at the planks to make a hole in the wall. As soon as I was finished Zuko came out of the sand and started running towards me, growling. I jumped out of the bounty before he could get to me. As soon as I hit the water, I stayed under to make until my lungs felt like they would burst. Once I finally swam up to the surface I looked to see if Zuko was looking for me, but I didn't see him._

So that's how they all survived, I didn't care how though, I was just happy to see them alive again. I walked up to Kai and said, "Look, I really am sorry for all those times I ruffed you up pretty bad. I don't know what I was thinking, I promise to never do it again. Do you forgive me?"

Kai placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I forgive you."

"Group hug!", Jay shouted.

After we all hugged and rejoiced Zane said, "But what are we supposed to do with Zuko?

Zane was right, we couldn't just let him roam free after he tried to kill us. "Meybe we could-", but Nya was cut off once we all saw that Zuko had cut himself through the ropes and had fled. "Where did he go?", I asked. "I don't know." We all started frantically looking around when we heard a voice say, "You haven't seen the last of me ninja."

**What? Did you think they were actually dead? Pssshh please, i'm not that cruel. But this stories not over yet. Until the next chapter, R and R everybody ;)**


	9. When will it end?

**Hey everybody, I am SO sorry for the long wait, I had a whole bunch of testing this month, so I wasn't able to post this chapter. But don't worry, i'm back now and I should be able to update like I normally do. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. You might want to listen to the song, "Bad blood" by creature feature while reading this chapter, the best time to start the song is when you see this ( ) You stop the song when you see it again. Edited by 17blanceri :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because well, you know why ;)**

**Warning: If you are under the age of 13 or have a weak stomach, do not read this chapter! You have been warned.**

Chapter 8

When will it end?

It's been nearly a week since Zuko escaped. Nya had been using the ultra sonic radar to scope the entire city, but so far there had been no sign of him. No more people had gone missing and there were also no more reports of any attacks.

"Urgh! This is getting frustrating!", shouted Kai, who was still pretty ticked after the whole ordeal.

"Where could this guy possibly be!? We've looked everywhere!"

"Maybe he's still hiding in the bounty.", said Jay, who was still pretty freaked out.

"I don't think so, if he was we'd be dead by now." Despite what I said, I knew there was a chance that Zuko was just hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to kill one of us. Luckily, Zane was able to snap me out of my thoughts.

"That may be true, but I do not think Zuko left. The last thing he said was, "You haven't seen the last of me", that means he must be planning an attack." We basically kept on debating our options and motives until I eventually got hungry and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. I opened up the fridge when I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

"Hello Cole, have you missed me?" I quickly turned around and saw Zuko standing right there! "What do want from me!?" "The one thing I've always wanted ever since I came into existence, to watch you suffer!", he said before lunging at me. I tried to move out of the way, but Zuko was just too fast. I felt my head hit the floor as he knocked me down and everything went black.

When I woke up, I found myself in a black room with Zuko standing in front of me. I quickly got up and tried to run away, but instead I ran into a wall. "There's no need for any of that Cole, this time I just want to show you something." I knew whatever he wanted to show me couldn't be good, but before I could object an image appeared right in front of me.

**( ) **The area looked like some kind of asylum. I saw a pretty little blonde girl struggle with all the might contained in her tiny frame. She was trying to scream "PLEASE!", but the duct tape over her mouth kept the word muffled. I knew her! Her name was Laura! She lived down the street from me before I let Zuko out! Dad was always complaining about how loud her parties got! Tears were streaming down her face as saw watched a claw come closer to her face.

"Let's get this off." Zuko said as he ripped the duct tape off "I like hearing you scream."

"Please! Dear god, PLEASE! Don't kill me!" She sobbed

"That's it!" He said vindictively as he slowly pulled his claw across her check.

A clean line of blood followed his claw as he took his sweet time ripping the fibers of skin on her face. She was screaming the whole claw finally reached her lips after an excruciating amount of screams turned to quieter slashed the other side of her face, sending blood splattering across the cold and unforgiving stone floor.  
His laugh was haunting as he pulled her shirt off. He began to mercilessly slash through her back repeatedly with his claws. Blood was flying everywhere. On the walls, on him, on the floor, everywhere! The sight was sick enough. But he still had to top it! He leaned down and licked the glimmering red liquid of her bloody and severed back with his long, slimy, disgusting tongue.

Tastes like fear." He grinned, exposing a horrific set of fanged teeth, now spattered with dark, sticking blood. The blonde girl started coughing up bile and blood. Her pretty hair was ratted and stained red. It was hard to think that this was the same girl that threw those loud parties Dad always complained about.

As soon as the image was over, another one appeared. I saw an old man on the ground in pain. It took me a second to recognized him, but I knew him too! Mr. Simen! He used to give me and some of the other kids in the neighborhood candy. He always gave to best handfuls on Halloween!

He had obviously been here for days without food. He was in sorry shape. Zuko then slithered his way out of the shadows holding a thick iron chain. He whipped the poor man with the metal links. He did it again! And Again! And Again! Until I saw blood partially pouring out of him. I felt sick enough at the scene, but the pathetic whimpers of pain that came out of the man was too much for me to bare.

This was an innocent man that was being killed because I wanted my stupid ball back! The man wheezed and coughed and begged for death, but That's when Zuko stopped. The vile little rat wasn't going to kill him to save him from any misery, only to add to it! Zuko left Mr. Simen in the fetal position crying out for his son.

Next I saw a teen that used to deliver our news papers. I never knew his name. He was hanging from the ceiling by harsh chains. I knew what Zuko had been doing the second I saw him. Pus covered burns oozed all over the poor boy's body. He was still brave though. Calling Zuko's name and daring him to a fair fight. Cursing Zuko's very existence with fowl names. He even worked in a few things about his mother!

I wanted this boy to live! he was showing so much courage. He deserved to live! Zuko came in to sight, looking furious. "I told you to shut-up a long time ago!" He screamed as he slashed across the boy's face, leaving more infected wounds. The boy spat in his face and grinned. Zuko looked like he would rip the kid in half. Then an unsettling smile crept across his face.

"Sometimes, we need to keep things classic." He said in a coy voice.  
He then pulled out lemon juice, salt, and an acid I didn't reconised. The boy struggled. "DO YOUR WORST!" He yelled, but his body language told a different story. His courage was faltering, I could tell. "I intend to." Zuko grinned sickly. The lemon juice first. The boy screamed louder than Laura did. But he made the screams into curses and insults to Zuko. I didn't really know the kid, but I was proud.

After the juice was gone, Zuko pouted. The boy grinned in an exhausted way. Zuko pulled the bucket of salt close and dripped his finger in. He then crudely ran the salt covered finger across his chest.  
I was startled and sick at the screams of pain he let out. Zuko kept running salt through every last inch of bloody, infected, disgusting, messy, wound. I was forced to watch as the courage I saw before was drained from the boy. Zuko continued that grueling process until the entire bucket of salt had been rubbed into the boy's severed flesh. Thick red drops rolled off of him.

Zuko waited there. I have no idea how long he waited. But he waited until the boy started weeping and begging for mercy. I felt sick and scared. That's when Zuko grabbed the acid. Slowly at first, he poured it over the boy. It hissed in a way that will haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life. I could hear and see the living flesh rot away from the bone. I could hear him scream his regrets. I don't know what he lied about, but he yelled that he was sorry for lying to his mom. I wanted to just throw up already.

Then I saw a woman with chocolate brown hair, who appeared to be in her late twenties. Zuko was holding her by the head to be sure she didn't escape. Mason's mom! That was Mason's mom! My best friend Mason! THAT. WAS. HIS. MOM! I was grinding my teeth. The jerk was getting more personal each time!  
This was by fair the most direct and simple. Maybe the most sadistic! Zuko was just smashing her face against a stone floor and telling her all the things he was going to do to Mason when he caught him. I don't think Zuko ever caught Mason, but his mom didn't know that when she was being beaten.  
The stone was turning the most disturbing shade of red I had ever seen! "STOP!" I tried to scream, but my voice wasn't heard over her screams. She wasn't even screaming words, just pain! The worst part of the whole thing by far, was when I heard a very distinct CRACK, and saw the red liquid was now topped with a thick pink ooze. Her screams stopped that moment.

Next, the scene switched to a pretty redheaded girl. Mayline. My babysitter. She was one of my first friends. She used to mean the world to me! The jerk knew it! I was in tears. The girl that used to make me custom coloring pages was being ripped apart, piece by piece! Her screams were shrill and ear splitting. Nothing at all like the joyful ones I had once known.  
Zuko looked straight in my eyes as he took a bite out of her arm. He was eating her! Zuko was the most vile, horrible, sadistic, evil, terrible, THING I had ever known! Mayline was screaming for her grandmother, who I knew she used to live with. this was agonizing, and I wasn't even being tortured. Of course, on some level I was. Otherwise Zuko wouldn't be doing this!  
This was the worst it could get! I was convinced of it! There was nothing worse he could do than eat my babysitter in front of me, one limb at a time! I was so wrong!

I just wanted it to be over, but then the scene changed once again. Chained to the wall, there was a women in about her twenties. Her hair was long and soft. It was also pitch black. Her eyes were violent. Her eyes were the prettiest part about her. Zuko hadn't touched her yet. Her hair was still done up from where she was before Zuko snatched her. Her dress was still a pretty, untattered, white and red clothe, fitted to her figure, cutting off at her knees. She still had on shiny red high heels. Her perfect eyes darted back and forth rapidly, desperately looking for an escape.  
THE #######! THE BLOODY #######! This was sick! Even by his standards! He crossed the line! Zuko came into my sight before I could even finish wrapping my head around how much evil it would take to do this! He took his sweet time swinging his claw in front of her, threatening to start slashing, but not actually doing it.

I started sobbing. My mother! He was showing me my mother's death by his hands! When I finally said the words in my head, as if by a physic cue, he started. He slashed across her chest, the white on her dress slowly turning red. As if that wasn't terrible enough, then I heard him start to snap every bone in her body. One at a time, he left none untouched. Fingers, legs, ribs, all of it! I could only imagine the pain!  
Next he violently yanked her body across the room, throwing her into a tub of water that quickly turned red and brown from the blood. Her cough was terrible! I wasn't sure what he was doing at first, but then I saw the bubbles start to ooze on the surface. He was boiling her alive! It wasn't enough for him to drown and boil her. He used his claws to Mutilate her face first, then ripped two of her toes clean off.  
My throat was so swollen with emotion. Fear, sadness, horror, anger. He ripped her other foot of and ate it. Slower than he did Mayline. he made sure the CRUNCH of her bones was loud and clear. To me, it was deafening! I wanted this to stop! I wanted to curl up on the ground and cry. I wanted my dad. I wanted my brothers. I wanted Sensie. I wanted Mayline. I wanted Mason's mom. I wanted my mom! But I'd never get her back! Zuko had made sure of it! And he made sure it hurt!

I looked right into her eyes when she said her last words. "I'm sorry Cole." And she was dead. She was dead, and it was my fault! Zuko had just ripped my heart up more than he did his victims. "This is what I love to do when I have time to play." Zuko laughed joyfully.**( )**

I turned to see that Zuko was standing right next to me, grinning evilly. I hated him, I hated him more than anything else id ever known in my life. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it, Zuko had finally broken me. Zuko must have noticed the hopeless look I had on my face, because he started chuckle, indicating that he won. I was just about to admit defeat, when a thought occurred to me.

"It's not real.", I muttered.

"What?", Zuko asked, as if he didn't hear me correctly.

"It's not real!", I shouted so he could hear me.

"That last image you showed me was fake! My father told me my mother died after I was born."

Zuko just smirked and said, "How do you know your father wasn't lying to you?"

"My dad would never lie to me!", I returned angrily.

"Oh really? Think back Cole, and try to remember very carefully." I was about to make another hasty retort, when I suddenly remembered something from when I was little. **(Flashback is in italics)**

_It was a month before I let Zuko out. I was fast asleep in my room, when I woke up to hear my dad talking to someone. "Honey, you have to come back home! Cole doesn't even know about you." I got curious, so I walked down the hall and looked into the living room to see what was happening. I saw my dad talking on the phone. "Yes, I know it was for his own good that you left, but I can't spend the rest of my life lying to him." My dad sounded anxious while he was talking on the phone. "Alright, when the time comes we'll both tell him, goodbye."_

_After that my dad hung up the phone. He turned around and looked surprised to see me standing right there. "Daddy?", I asked. "Who was that?" "It was just something from work son, go back to bed.", he said while trying to reassure me. "But daddy-", I tried to protest, but before I could argue my dad picked me up and put me back in bed._

I couldn't believe it. That explains who dad was talking to on the phone, it was my mother. My dad lied to me, he lied to me after all these years! After some time I finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"But your the one who killed her! You hunted my mother down and held her in that awful place against her will!"

Zuko just grinned and said, "Actually Cole, she gave herself to me willingly."

"N-no, she'd never do that! Your lying!" Zuko grabbed my head and turned it towards the wall. "Take a look at this, and tell me if you think i'm lying."

An image appeared in front of me, I saw my mom walking down the street at night. From the looks of it, she had just gotten off of work. Just then, Zuko stepped out of the shadows. It took a second for my mom to notice him, but when she did it looked like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What are you!?", My mom asked with a threatening tone of voice.

"What I am should not matter, but you my dear, can call me Zuko.", He responded in a sly tone of voice.

"What do you want from me!?", She asked, while still keeping that threatening composure.

"I suggest you come with me so we can have a little fun.",Zuko answered venomously

"I'll never go anywhere with you!", My mom said angrily while turning away.

Before she could walk off Zuko then said, "I think you should, or else you'll never see your son alive again."

My mom quickly turned around and said, "What did you do to my son!?"

"I haven't done anything to him yet, but if you come with me no harm will come to your son.", He said while pulling out a picture of me. **(Don't ask where he got that, because I don't know)**

My mom just stood there staring at the photo in shock. "If you follow me, I will show him to you." My mom obediently started following Zuko, not knowing the whole thing was a trap.

The scene ended after that. No, no no no no no! My mother died because she was trying to protect me! It's my fault she was dead, if I hadn't gone into that stupid tomb she would still be alive! "So how does it feel to know that she died because of you Cole?", Zuko asked with a laugh. "Knowing that it's all your fault?"

I was so ashamed, I put my hands on my head and curled up on the floor in despair. I could hear Zuko's laughter ringing in my ears. Why doesn't he just kill me and get it over with!? It's a lot better than having to go through all this pain! I just laid there until I heard someone calling my name. "Cole. Cole. Cole! Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jay, Kai, and Zane looking down at me. I saw that I was still in the kitchen, no black room, and no Zuko.

"Hey Cole, are you okay?", Kai asked. "Uh, yeah", I said while getting up. "I just hit my head on something." "Then why were you on the floor?", Jay asked, sounding wierded out. "I hit my head pretty hard." They each raised one of their eyebrows. "...Okay." "Are you sure your alright? You were gone for an awfully long time, so we came to make sure everything was alright.", Zane asked sounding concerned. "I'm telling you guys, i'm fine.", I reassured them. "It's just a little bump."

"Alright, but if something is wrong you can tell us." I knew what Zane said was true, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. As they walked out of the kitchen I just couldn't help wondering, was what I saw all just an illusion? Before I walked out of the kitchen I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw that it was Zuko, he only smiled evilly while sinking back into the shadows. I quickly ran out of the kitchen in fear, because I knew he wasn't finished with me yet.

**And it is finally done. Okay, so most of you are probably shocked that I typed those grisly scenes in this chapter. But the truth is, I didn't write them grunge did (or grungekitty). To tell you guys the truth, those messy scenes traumatized me. So until I write my next chapter, R and R. Now if you guys will excuse me, i'm gonna go board up my windows.**


	10. Realizations

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter of my story. Okay, for those of you who are still pretty shocked from the last chapter I can assure you guys that this chapter doesn't have anything gritty in it. But I think you guys will be surprised by the time your done reading ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 9

Realizations

I woke up the next morning to what smelled like blueberry pancakes. It must be Zane's turn to make breakfast. I felt my stomach growl, after Zuko had shown me those messy images yesterday I couldn't bring myself to eat anything for the rest of the day. I didn't want the others to notice anything was wrong, so I pretended to eat and fed my food to our dragon when everyone else was asleep.

I could hear Jay muttering something something in his sleep above me and Kai softly snoring in his bed. I Guess i'm not the only one who slept in. I wanted to get up and eat breakfast, but I just couldn't bring myself to do anything. This whole thing was my fault, if I hadn't gone inside that tomb my mom might still be alive.

Luckily, a voice was able to snap me out of it. "If you guys don't get out of bed, your breakfast is gonna get cold." I turned my head to see that it was Nya.

"Just a few more minutes...or hours.", Kai muttered.

"I don't wanna get up.", Jay whined.

"Okay, if you guys want to miss out on Zane's cooking that's fine by me."

After Nya said that, Jay and Kai quickly zoomed out of the room. Nya looked at me with a victorious smirk on her face. Oh, she's good. "You'd better hurry if you want any of Zane's cooking, Jay and Kai might eat it all before you get there." Nya said before leaving.

I then got out of bed and made my way into the kitchen to see that Zane was serving up his pancakes, Jay was basically wolfing down his food, and Kai and Nya were eating normally. I took my seat besides Zane who said, "I see you have finally joined us for breakfast." "As if Jay didn't eat it all.", Kai said with a hint of annoyance. "I was hungry! And i've only had three pancakes!", Jay shouted in frustration. Nya giggled a bit at their antics, this is definitely gonna be like any other day, or so I thought.

We were just finishing up breakfast when the alarm went off, that means there's danger somewhere in Ninjago. We quickly ran into the control room to see what the trouble was, please don't be what I think it is. "According to the sonar sweep, somethings attacking downtown Ninjago city.", Nya said sounding concerned.

"But that would mean-"

"Zuko.", Kai said with deep hatred.

"Alright boys, this time were not splitting up, it's just too dangerous.", I addressed.

"And Nya, this time your coming with us."

"Cole, were not taking my sister, I don't want her to get hurt.", said Kai with deep concern.

Is he serious? "Kai, if you remember, Nya was the one who trapped Zuko before he escaped. If it wasn't for her, we would have actually died. Plus, we need all the help we can get, you saw what happened that night.", I informed him.

"...Alright, she can go. But if anything happens to her, so help me!"

"Kai relax, what could go wrong?", Jay said, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

We were all walking in downtown Ninjago city, well Nya was flying above it, but so far there were no signs of anything wrong. Zane contacted Nya on his watch communicator. "Nya, have you found anything?" "So far I haven't found anyth- Wait, oh no! Guys, you might want to head to Dareths dojo, and fast!" We ran as fast as we could to the dojo, by the time we got there, we were met by what sounded like screaming.

We looked through the window and saw a bunch of Dareths students huddled up in the corner, trembling with fear. Zuko was standing right in front of them with an evil look on his face. We all quickly ran inside **(Nya included)**. "Not so fast Zuko!", Kai yelled. Zuko then turned and looked at us with that evil grin and said, "Do any of you honestly think you can defeat me? We all know what happened the last time." "We wont let that happen again.", Kai said with determination.

Zuko just smirked and said, "Alright then, you can try to stop me, and after i'm finished with you I can go back to playing with the kiddies here." We each got out our swords, but before any of us could make a move, Zuko lunged at me. He grabbed me with his tail and threw me across the room against the wall, knocking the wind right out of me. He then grabbed me by the shirt with his jaws and started shaking me. I started getting dizzy, but then Zuko threw me against the wall on the other side of the room. I was too stunned to move.

"Cole!" Zuko then started to attack the others. Zane was able to freeze Zuko by his feet, but then he used his tail to trip Zane, causing his sword to slide across the room and go under the door. After Zuko got free Jay tried to grab Zuko by the tail, huge mistake by the way. Zuko simply used his tail to flick Jay against the wall, causing him to moan in pain. Nya then jumped on Zuko's back and latched onto his neck, causing him to thrash around in frustration. Kai took advantage of this and used his sword to slice off Zuko's front leg.

Zuko simply chuckled and said, "Don't you ninja ever learn from your mistakes?" As soon as he said that, the bloody stump where his leg should be started to bulge and then his leg came out with that sickening pop. Zuko then grabbed Nya and tore off her samurai armor, leaving her completely unarmed, and knocked a shocked Kai's sword out of his hand. My friends all started to back against the wall in fear. This caused the students to quickly run out of the door, which was no longer guarded by Zuko. But Zuko didn't seem to mind, he had four new targets up against the wall.

I knew I had to do something, but I just couldn't stand up to Zuko, I was too scared. I simply laid there on the floor thinking of all the people Zuko hurt, Laura, Mr. Simen, that boy who used to deliver our newspapers, Masons mom, Mayline, my mom. ...No. Not this time, I wasn't gonna let my friends die because of me. I slowly started to get up and reach for my sword. This one's for you mom, i'm not afraid anymore.

"Hey Zuko!", I shouted.

Zuko then turned his head and said in that demonic yet slick voice, "Well, it appears our favorite earth ninja has gotten back on his feet."

He then walked up to me and said smugly, "So, what are you planning on doing with that sword, hmmm?"

"Nice try Zuko, but that won't work on me this time, i'm not afraid of you anymore.", I said with confidence.

Zuko simply smirked and said, "Oh Cole, I have been haunting your memories for years now, and I think we both know that you are very afraid."

I thought about that for a moment and after a few minutes of silence I replied, "Your right Zuko, I am afraid, but it's not you i'm scared of, i'm scared for my friends, they're my family and I don't want anything to happen to them."

Zuko smiled evilly and said, "That's all I needed to hear." Before I could understand what he meant, Zuko lunged at Zane and pinned him down so he couldn't move.

"Zane!", we all shouted. "Nobody make a move or the ice ninja gets shut down, _permanently._", Zuko said with a menacing voice.

Zuko then turned to me and said, "So here's the deal Cole, either you give me the girl to play with, or I kill your friend right here and now." I looked at the others in shock, Kai and Jay both had their arms wrapped protectively around Nya and Zane just looked at me with a scared look on his face. "So Cole, whats it going to be?", Zuko asked venomously.

**OMG what will Cole's decision be!? Remember to R and R, Zane and Nya's lives depend on it!**


	11. Sacrifice

**Hey everybody, I know I kind of left you guys off during the last chapter, but this chapter might satisfy all of you ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, because well you know why.**

Chapter 10

Sacrifice

I don't know what i'm supposed to do, if I let Nya or Zane die I just wont be able to live with the guilt. All Zuko did was look at me with those demonic red eyes, patiently waiting for my decision. Wait a minute, his eyes...that's it!

"Alright Zuko, i've made my decision."

Zuko smiled evilly and said, "So Cole, which one is going to die?"

"You Zuko.", I said simply.

Before I could give him a chance to understand what I meant, I quickly took out my sword and slashed Zuko across the eyes, I didn't cut deep enough to blind him, but I did cut him deep enough to leave a permanent scar. Zuko got off Zane and started roaring in pain while placing a hand over his eyes. I quickly helped Zane up and said, "Come on, lets get out of here."

We quickly ran to the window since it was the fastest way out. As soon as every body except me was out, I quickly shut the window with me still inside the dojo.

"Cole, what are you doing!?", Nya yelled.

"I have to defeat Zuko. If I don't he'll just keep coming after us!", I told her.

"Are you crazy!? That thing will kill you!", Jay shouted as if I were insane.

"I have to, this is my fight."

"But you'll die if you stay in there.", Kai protested.

"I'm not scared of dieing, i'm only scared of you guys dieing. Just get out of here, run! If I don't make it, I want you guys to get as far away from here as possible, don't let Zuko get any of you.", I told them, my voice filled with sincerity.

I could they were all about to argue even further with me,when Zane interrupted, "No, Cole's right."

Everybody looked at him as if he were crazy, "WHAT!?"

"Do all of you remember when we found our true potential? Sensei told us to never lose focus on the obstacles that lie within each of our hearts, to never let it hold us back from true greatness, right now Zuko is the obstacle that Cole has lost focus on after all of these years, if Cole does not learn to stand up to him his heart will never be free.", Zane explained to them as if he were sensei Wu himself.

I couldn't help but smile, sometimes it's like Zane is the wisest out of all of us. They all thought about this for a bit until Kai finally said, "Alright, we'll go. But if you die, none of us are gonna take it very well." "Don't you guys worry, i'll be fine." At least, I hope so. After they left, I turned to face Zuko, who was still wiping some blood from his eyes. Once he finally looked at me I saw something in his eyes that I never saw before, fury.

"That's it!", he roared. "I'm through playing games! This time I will see to it that you die!" After Zuko said that, he started to transform before my very eyes. Spikes suddenly grew out of his back, his claws grew even longer and more menacing, his grew and expanded into what can only be described as the head of a dragon that looked like it had gotten stuck in an avalanche. I knew Zuko was scary before, but now he just looked straight up insane.

Before I could begin to wrap my head around what just happened he lunged at me. I was ready for him this time, I quickly took out my sword and slashed him on his side. Zuko howled in pain and quickly grabbed the side of my chest with his jaws and started shaking me until a huge chunk of my flesh tore off. I quickly got up off the ground and remained in a fighting stance, even though I was in a lot of pain and bleeding heavily, I knew I had to keep going.

I quickly ran up to Zuko and stabbed him through his front leg, but Zuko just slashed my chest using his other hand. I winced in pain and tried hard not to collapse, but the pain was becoming unbearable. Zuko quickly took out my sword from his leg and threw it right through the window, causing it to break. He tried to grab me again, but I quickly punched him square in the jaw, knocking out a few of his sharp teeth in the process.

Zuko got really mad after that and slashed me in the back. After he slashed me again, I kneeled on the floor in pain, big mistake. Zuko quickly took advantage of this, and jumped on me while holding down my arms and legs. I struggled to get free, but I was already too weak from blood loss. The last thing I saw was Zuko's fangs headed towards my face, and everything went black.

**Okay, you guys probably hate me for leaving you with another cliffhanger, but if I didn't you guys would eventually lose interest. Plus this is my first time writing an actual fight scene that's actually more than a few sentences long, so i'm not really sure how I did. So until the next chapter R and R **


	12. What happened?

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter where we find out if Cole survived or not. Just so you guys know, this chapter is gonna be more lighthearted than the other chapters have been, so this chapter might end up being bad :( Well, we should just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Chapter 11

What happened?

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was pretty blurry, but I could hear voices saying stuff like "Look!" and "He's waking up!" Once my vision cleared up I saw Jay, Kai, Zane, and Nya standing over me, but everything else looked as if it were bathed in a white light, and I couldn't feel my body. Did Zuko end up killing all of us? If he did, then does this mean we're right in front of the gates of heaven?

"Am I dead?", I asked in a dazed voice.

Nya gave me an amused look and said, "Of course your not dead."

"Then why is everything all white?"

"That's because your in the hospital.", Kai responded simply.

I guess that was when Jay decided to start rambling like he always does. "Oh my god Cole! You would not believe what happened while you were unconscious! After you got knocked out, there was this huge and epic battle between us and Zuko, but after that we saw you on the ground, and you were bleeding, and we didn't think you were gonna make it, but-"

"I think what Jay is trying to say, is that we were all worried about you Cole, you would have died if we did not act quickly.", Zane said, cutting Jay off. I noticed that Zane had half his face missing again, what in Ninjago happened after I blacked out!? "Okay, can somebody tell me what happened after I blacked out?", I said with a hint of confusion. "Allow me to explain", said Zane. **(The flashback is told from Zane's point of view)**

_*flashback*_

_After we left, we were only two blocks away when we heard a crash. "What was that!?", Kai shouted. I quickly looked behind us and saw something that looked like shattered glass in the distance. "This way!" We all ran back to the dojo and saw Cole's sword laying on the ground in front of the broken window. We looked in and saw that Cole was laying on the floor, bleeding heavily with Zuko standing over him. Zuko's jaws were gaping open, ready to bite Cole's face off._

_Kai was the first one to react, without thinking, Kai quickly sprang through the window and rammed into Zuko, knocking him off Cole in the process. The rest of us quickly jumped in the window and drew out our weapons. Kai was trying to hold Zuko down, but Zuko quickly slashed Kai across the face, causing Kai to loosen his grip. _

_Once Zuko got back on his feet I noticed that spikes had grown out of his back, his claws had gotten longer, and his face now resembled a dragon that suffered some serious injuries. I didn't have time to ponder this, because Nya quickly barrel rolled under Zuko and roundhouse kicked him on the side, causing Zuko to slam into the wall. Jay quickly used his sword to shock Zuko, but this only caused him to get angry. He quickly grabbed Jay's leg with his jaws and threw him across the room._

_I tried to freeze Zuko, but he quickly slid to the side and pounced on me. He knocked me down and tore half of my face off. Before Zuko could do any more damage, Nya quickly threw a sharp piece of broken glass at Zuko's side. The sharp glass was able to pierce Zuko's skin, but it made him angry. Zuko used his tail as a whip and struck Nya to the ground. This angered Kai, who quickly used his sword to shoot flames at Zuko's chest, causing him to cry out in pain. _

_Kai walked up to Zuko and said, "You can break into our home, try to kill me, and even try to hurt my friends, but nobody messes with my sister!" Zuko must have realized he was no match for Kai, because he quickly jumped out the window and fled. Kai started to go after him, but I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "Let him go, their will be other times." Kai was about to argue with me even more when Nya interrupted us, "Guys! Cole needs help!"_

_We all quickly rushed to Cole's side and saw that he was bleeding heavily. I knew we had to do something fast. "We need something to patch up his wounds." Luckily, Nya was able to think of something. "Quick! We have to take off his shirt and wrap it around the wounds!" We quickly used Cole's shirt to stop the bleeding, but he still looked very white. "This isn't working!", Kai shouted sounding frustrated. "We need to get him to the hospital!" I quickly threw Cole over my shoulder as we quickly rushed to the hospital._

_While we were in the waiting room, the doctor finally came out. "Is he going to be alright?", I asked the doctor. The doctor adjusted his glasses and said, "Yes, luckily you four got him here just in time, if you had taken any longer, your friend would have died." We were all very relieved to hear that. "Can we see him?" "Of course", the doctor said. "But he might not be able to wake up for a few days." With that said, we quickly rushed into the room._

_*End of flashback*_

I couldn't help but smile, I was really lucky to have friends like them. "Thanks you guys, I don't know what might have happened if you guys hadn't helped me." Just then a nurse came in. "I'm sorry, but i'm afraid Cole won't be able to go home until tomorrow and visiting hours are over." "We'll be back tomorrow.", Kai said. After that, they left. From what they said, I doubt Zuko will be bothering us for a while. I turned over and went to sleep, knowing that as long as I had my friends nothing could touch us.

**And it is done, even though it's bad. But it's not over quite yet, because the next chapter is the epilogue. So until then, R and R ;)**


	13. Epilogue

**Hey everybody, here we finally have the epilogue where the other characters in the show finally make an appearance. Okay, so the reason I didn't include these characters before is because well, working with all these characters is hard! It really is hard! I mean, how am I supposed to squeeze in the four ninja and Nya along with Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Misako, Garmadon, and Dr. Julien!? Oh I tried, I really did try to squeeze all of them in before I even posted this story, but I just couldn't do it. It's just too hard for me. Anyway, enough of my ranting, lets just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago because, well you know why ;)**

Epilogue

I was allowed to leave the hospital the next morning, but I still had to keep the bandages on until my wounds healed. After we got back home to the bounty I noticed how the others kept acting weird around me. Jay would just act nervous and jittery whenever I tried to talk to him, Kai would try to act normal, but I could tell he was straining, and Zane was more quiet than usual. The only one who acted normal around me was Nya, I knew I had to talk to the guys about this.

The next day I decided to ask them what was going on, we were all playing video games when I finally decided to break the silence. "So, is their anything you guys want to tell me?". I saw a wave of panic cross their faces.

"Uh-nope nothings wrong, it's not like theirs something were not telling you or anything like that.", Jay babbled nervously.

Kai suddenly elbowed him in the side hissing, "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, but you guys know I don't do well under pressure!"

They continued to argue until I finally decided to break it up. "Guys, whats going on!? And this time I want to hear the truth!" They all looked at me with guilty expressions on their faces until Zane finally spoke. "Cole, we were just worried about you while we were in the hospital." What?

"Yeah, I mean, your Cole! The strong dependable leader, your supposed to be solid as rock, impenetrable, unbreakable, unbeatable, and unconquerable, un-"

"What Jay's trying to say.", Kai cut him off with a hint of annoyance.

"Is that your the one in our group who's least likely to get hurt or killed, and when we saw you on the ground like that we were all pretty shocked."

"We just do not want anything like that to happen again.", Zane explained with deep regret.

I couldn't believe this, they were just pretending everything was fine because they thought the situation was their fault, when I was just doing the same thing for them ever since Zuko came back. I just sat their in silence when I finally worked up the nerve to speak. "It's okay you guys, because i've been lying too." I explained how I knew Zuko and what happened when I was five years old, but I just couldn't tell them what happened to those people Zuko killed, along with my mother.

After I told them what happened Zane was the first one to speak. "You could have told us what happened." "Yeah, we'd understand what happened. We could have even helped you.", Kai explained. I couldn't help but smile, it feels good to know that you have such great friends by your side. "Heh, so I guess this means were even.", Jay said jokingly. We all began to laugh when Nya came in.

"Hey guys, come quick! Sensei's back!" After she said that, we all quickly rushed out on deck to see that Sensei, Misako, Lloyd, and Dr. Julien were all back!

"Greetings students, have I missed anything in my absence.", said Sensei in that wise, all knowing tone of voice.

Jay was the first one to speak up, "Oh boy, sensei have you missed a lot, first their was this snake-lizard thing named Zuko that attacked us on the bounty and then-"

Sensei suddenly interrupted him, "Their was a what?"

"Maybe we should talk about this later, we have much to catch up on.", Zane said.

I guess that's when Dr. Julien noticed Zane's face because he said, "My goodness Zane, whatever happened to your face!?"

"It is really nothing to worry about father, it has happened before.", Zane explained.

"Well, I suppose it's nothing I can't fix, come along Zane", Dr. Julien said, before leading Zane back inside.

"Well, this should be an interesting story.", Misako exclaimed.

"Yeah, can I hear it please!?, Lloyd asked.**(Just to clear some things up, Lloyds still a little kid in this story)**

"I suppose it couldn't hurt.", Garmadon said, who had turned good after the final battle.

As Kai started telling the whole thing, I realized their really is no place like home.

Later that night, while the others were asleep I laid awake in my bed thinking about my mothers death. It's true that I never met her, but I still loved her. She was my mother, and I knew that I would always be responsible for what happened to her.

**End of book 1**

**Yep, you guys saw that right. I'm making this story a series! So I hope you guys stay tuned for the sequal, so until then R and R. BTW, the reason I kept Lloyd as a little kid is because, lets face it, kid Lloyd was adorable! And a lot easier to work with. And a very special thanks goes to grungekitty for helping me with this story, Oshawottninja for letting me borrow the name for Zuko, Birthdaypi for being such a loyal reviewer, and to 17blanceri for also helping me with this story :) You all get free digital cookies! (::)**


End file.
